I Should Have Been There
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: One of the G- Boys' girlfriends is in the hospital. The Gundam couples come together to try and reasure the grief-stricken pilot.
1. The Arabian and the American

Disclaimer: I only own Eya and Yasha. Kivi and Fayla are property of themselves. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's note: Yet another random fic! Where are these coming from? Anyway, this fic is dedicated to my cousin, who has gone through a similar experience.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rain poured down on the two young men as they continued to walk down the street. The American with a long brown braid was wearing a long black coat. Walking beside him, a blonde Arabian, wore a long tan coat and held onto an umbrella, keeping the rain off half of both men, while the other half continued to get rained on.  
  
  
  
Quatre walked down the street, his eyes wandering the sidewalks and the road. Duo scanned the mobs of people walking around.  
  
"I'm really worried about her, Duo. It's been hours since I last heard from her, and it's getting dark…"  
  
Duo cut him off. "Don't worry, we'll find her. She probably found a good sale or something. Maybe she got together with the girls and forgot to call you."  
  
Quatre's normally bright blue eyes were dark as the clouds above them in worry. "I don't know. I just can't shake this feeling that something bad has happened to her. Maybe I should have gone with her to get groceries."  
  
Duo's cobalt eyes smiled at Quatre, attempting to cheer him up. "Come on, she'll be fine." They passed by an alleyway. "Just you wait. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned that corner right up there and started calling us over."  
  
  
  
Suddenly Quatre stopped dead in his tracks. Duo stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Then he noticed the blank look in his eyes and that Quatre's face had gone even paler than ever before. "Quatre? Are you all right?" Duo's eyes narrowed and darkened in worry. "Quatre, are you all right? Quatre!"  
  
  
  
Quatre's ability to move was yanked away from him along with his sense of awareness. The only thing he heard was faint female cries coming from the alleyway.  
  
'Please, let me go…'  
  
'Help me…'  
  
'No…'  
  
'Why are you doing this to me?…'  
  
'Please, somebody help me…'  
  
  
  
Quatre came back to his senses to feel Duo shaking his shoulders and calling out his name. With one arm, he pushed him off and listened intently for the voices. "Did you hear them?" he asked, looking at Duo.  
  
"What?" asked Duo, surprised and confused.  
  
"Voices," said Quatre as he turned towards the alleyway. "And they were coming from here!" He took off down the alleyway.  
  
"I don't hear any voices… Hey Quatre! Wait up!" Duo took off after his friend down the alleyway, still confused.  
  
  
  
The two boys ran side by side, Quatre guiding them. "I heard voices, they were begging for help. Something happened down here, Duo. I just know it!"  
  
Duo absorbed this information, then asked, "Hey, why didn't I hear these voices too?" They both turned to the right. "I mean, my hearing is just as good as yours…"  
  
  
  
He nearly ran into Quatre, standing as still as a statue, eyes wide and frozen in horror.  
  
"What? What is…" He froze as he saw why Quatre had frozen in horror. He took a similar stance, his mouth slightly open and his body rigid with terror, his eyes wide open with shock.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: You'll have to let me know if you want me to finish this one. I'm not completely sure if I want to. I'll let you guys decide. 


	2. The Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I own Eya and Yasha. Kivi and Fayla belong to themselves.  
  
Author's note: Big thanks to everybody who reviewed. I was shocked by how many people reviewed in a few days. Could this mean I'm doing something right for a change?  
  
* * * *  
  
"Thank you for inviting us Relena. It was really nice of you."  
  
Relena Peacecraft just smiled as she set the tea and coffee down on the table. "You don't need to thank me, really. I just figured it's been awhile since we last got the chance to sit and talk."  
  
Fayla picked up a cup of coffee. "It's too bad Eya wasn't home when I called her."  
  
Kivi sipped her coffee. I'm sure she's probably off with Quatre."  
  
Yasha put her cup of tea down and smiled. "I still find it hard to believe, my baby sister with a Gundam Pilot."  
  
Fayla playfully nudged her in the ribs with her elbow. "What are you talking about? You and Trowa seem to be hitting things off pretty good."  
  
Yasha blushed. "And I suppose you could say the same about you and Mr. Maxwell?" Fayla just smiled and nodded.  
  
"You can have your Latin and American boys. I'll stick with Wufei," said Kivi as she looked at both girls with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Fayla turned to Relena. "What about you, Relena? Got anything to say about Heero?"  
  
Relena just smiled as she set her cup down. "It was a rocky start, but I think things have been smoothing out a little. At least he's not trying to kill me anymore."  
  
"AMEN!"  
  
The girls, minus Relena, looked at each other in bewilderment. At the same second, all three girls had said the same word simultaneously. After a few seconds, they burst out into laughter.  
  
The laughter had almost died down when the phone rang. Relena reached and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello, this is Relena Peacecraft. Oh, hello Trowa. It's nice to hear from you again."  
  
Yasha immediately stopped laughing and strained to hear what Trowa was saying.  
  
"Yes, she is here. just a moment." Relena handed over the phone to Yasha. "He wants to talk to you."  
  
The rest of the girls quieted down and listened as Yasha took the receiver with a happy smile.  
  
"Hello. Hi Trowa! What's up? ." Her smile faded to a look of worry. "What? Are you all right?. Is everyone else all right?"  
  
The three girls whispered amongst themselves, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"What's going on?" Fayla whispered to Kivi and Relena.  
  
"I don't know, but I think I heard Trowa say something about a hospital," Kivi whispered back.  
  
"But who's in the hospital?" Relena whispered.  
  
"Trowa! Please, tell me! Why is Quatre so upset? Who is in the hospital? ."  
  
Clunk.  
  
The receiver hit the floor and bounced once. Relena quickly snatched it up off the ground. Yasha had a look of shock on her face, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Her hand that had dropped the receiver remained beside her head, her hand open just enough for the receiver to fall from her grip. Trowa's answer had left her on the verge of fainting.  
  
"Trowa? It's Relena. Please tell me. What happened?" She listened intently for a few moments, then she frowned. "Poor Quatre. Who's there now? . Okay. We'll be there soon. Goodbye." She hung up the receiver.  
  
"So what happened? What's this all about?" Fayla asked.  
  
Relena looked up at the girls. "Quatre and Duo were looking for Eya a few hours ago. They found her in an alleyway. Trowa said that Duo told him she looked beaten. Her clothes were torn off. She was beaten so badly they think she might be in a coma."  
  
Fayla stood up. "I'll drive. Come on, let's go."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: I know, it's not much. I guess it's more of a chance to meet the girls I made. The next chapter will have the Gundam Pilots, I promise. 


	3. The Couples Come Together

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Eya and Yasha. Kivi and Fayla belong to themselves.  
  
Author's note: Well, you asked for it and you got it. The next chapter. This one has the pilots in it, so you can put your Gundams away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Trowa leaned against the light gray walls of the hospital's waiting room with his arms folded across his chest. He was wearing a green T-shirt and brown pants. His green eyes were open and watching the four other pilots.  
  
Heero was sitting in one of the chairs, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. He was wearing his usual dark green tank top and dark shorts. Wufei was sitting next to Heero, his arms also folded across his chest, but with his eyes open and staring at the light green floor. He was wearing a blue tank top and white pants. Beside Wufei saw Duo. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He had one hand on Quatre's shoulder as he consoled his friend. Quatre sat in the chair next to Duo. He was wearing a light blue shirt, dark red vest, and light tan pants. His elbows rested on his knees, and his hands held his head as he stared at the floor through his fingers. He didn't seem to respond to any of Duo's words.  
  
Trowa unfolded his arms as the other two pilots entered, along with Relena and Fayla. Fayla walked over to Duo and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around and hid her face in his neck as she fought the tears at the thought of her best friend laying in a coma. Duo frowned. He knew he could do nothing to ease her pain. This was the best he could do for now.  
  
Kivi slowly walked up to Wufei. Wufei stood up and gently grabbed her elbows. He pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. Kivi wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and rested her head on his right shoulder. He felt a hot drop fall onto his shoulder. He knew this wasn't the reaction Kivi was expecting from him, but he could sense that this was something she needed the most at the moment.  
  
Relena knew she probably wouldn't get the same kind of reaction from Heero. So instead she walked over to the chair he was sitting in and just stood beside him and put one hand on the back of his chair. She closed her eyes and fought the tears as her friends and she fought the pain. Much to her surprise, she felt a hand on hers. She opened her eyes to see the blue eyes of Heero looking back at her, eyes filled with the rare gentleness and understanding that only they shared. Tears welled up in Relena's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. Heero placed one hand on her back and the other on her shoulder as he felt the hot tears fall onto his back. At that moment Heero didn't care what the others thought. He wasn't there for her when Relena had lost her father, and the only way he could make it up to her was to be here for her now.  
  
Yasha was the last to walk in. Trowa could tell that she had done a good job of fighting the tears on her way there; her cheeks were dry. At least, until she saw Trowa. Then the tears spilled over as she ran straight into Trowa's arms. With one arm hooked around his neck and the other resting on his shoulder, she sobbed into his chest and his green shirt soaked up all her tears. Trowa wrapped one arm around her back while his other hand smoothed out her long blonde hair. He whispered comforting words. The poor girl hadn't seen her baby sister for almost ten years before finally meeting her again. Now she was forced to endure watching her baby sister laying in a coma after she was nearly beaten to death. She had told Trowa earlier that sometimes the only thing that would keep her going would be the hope that she would see her little sister alive and happy. Now that this had happened Trowa didn't know what to expect.  
  
~  
  
A while later, things had quieted down. Fayla was still sitting on Duo's lap. Her head was resting on his shoulder as Duo kept one arm around her shoulders. Kivi was sitting on Wufei's lap. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Wufei had one hand on her waist to keep her from falling off. Kivi had eventually cried herself to sleep on Wufei's shoulders. Heero had given his seat to Relena. Heero stood next to her, one hand on her shoulder as to keep her comforted. Relena accepted it by placing one hand over his. Trowa and Yasha remained in the same position, Yasha still in Trowa's warm embrace.  
  
The silence was broken by a male doctor that walked in. Everyone except Kivi lifted their heads. Wufei woke her up by gently kissing her on her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened to see Wufei looking down at her with a rare smile. Then she noticed the doctor standing in front of them.  
  
The doctor had short brown hair that barely came to his ears. He was wearing a regular white coat. The look in his brown eyes was not a happy one.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Maybe I should have warned you about the cute little romance part. 


End file.
